1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting transistor and a display device having the organic light emitting transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device is classified into a light-emitting type and a light-receiving type. As the light-emitting type flat panel display device, a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display are widely used. The organic light emitting display is a self-emissive type display and has various advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, a superior contrast, a fast response time, etc.
The organic light emitting display may be applied to various displays for mobile devices, e.g., a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a mobile information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra slim notebook, a tablet personal computer, a flexible display device, etc., or large-size electronic/electric products. e.g., an ultra-thin TV set.
In the organic light emitting display, holes and electrons are injected into an organic light emitting layer and recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons. The organic light emitting display emits light when the excitons return to a ground state from an excited state.